<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modukeceit because why not by RemusKinnieSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546778">Modukeceit because why not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusKinnieSimp/pseuds/RemusKinnieSimp'>RemusKinnieSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusKinnieSimp/pseuds/RemusKinnieSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton works at an ice cream shop with puppies<br/>Remus drags Janus to said shop<br/>And both of them are super gay for the curly haired cute boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just plain fluff that I wanted to write. Its a rare ship and I love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton smiled as he switched the sign on the door to his shop to say open. He had wanted to work at a place like an ice cream shop, he was even happier when the local shelter reached out to the store to see if they would like to partner with them and have some adoptable dogs there everyday for customers to see and possibly fill out papers to adopt. It was amazing having the puppies there everyday!</p><p> </p><p>The day went on like usual, people coming in and out of the shop Patton smiling at them all as they came and went giving small waves. After a while the shop became slow and he cleaned the counter, most of the dogs laying about the shop before closing time when suddenly a ring from the door making him lift his head up to see two people “ How can i-” he stopped in his words when one of them dressed in a green shirt and a brown leather jacket with buttons all over it who had a bright smile on his face while flapping his hands as he spoke “See! See Janus, I told you it actually exists!” The person beside him who was wearing a yellow shirt under a black button up nodded as they steadied themselves having almost been knocked over by the other. “Yes, I see that Remus” despite the sentence Janus gave a small smile towards Remus as they walked up to the counter where Patton was standing. </p><p>At this point Patton noticed his staring and shook his head “ I’m sorry, uh, how may i help you two?” the two gave their orders for ice cream while doing so Patton took note of all the pride pins he saw on the taller ones leather jacket smiling as he did noting the rainbow flag, the trans flag and the polyamorus one as he took their order and made small talk with them finding out they both went to the nearby college and that Remus had heard of this place from his brother and just had two come see the puppies himself. After he took the order and handed them their ice creams he smiled “ I like your pins, I'm Patton by the way I hope to see more of you two here”. The two smiled and nodded Janus speaking “I’m sure you will,” The two waved a goodbye and walked out the door and after about five minutes Janus speaks </p><p>“So we were both gay messes in there correct? Not just me?”</p><p>“Oh definitely not just you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They came back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More gay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two continued to come back to the shop near closing time in the following weeks. Janus and Remus would make conversation with Patton the three soon becoming closer. At some point Patton thought it would be a good idea to ask them if they should spend time together anywhere else, " You know you two come here so often. Maybe we should all hang out sometime when I'm not working? If thats good by you guys" </p><p>The two agreed without hesitation Janus speaking " That sounds like a great idea Patton here will give you our numbers so we can set up times and places." Patton hands them his phone to put the numbers in smiling when he's handed the phone back and a group chat is already made.</p><p>"Thanks I'll be sure to text you two later when I have more details on my schedule"</p><p>Remus and Janus smiled back at him, Remus' grin more chaotic and Janus' more calm and collected, the opposing personalities really fitting the relationship between the two. After another moment of talking the three said their goodbyes, Janus and Remus heading back to their shared apartment with Remus immediately flopping face first into the couch with a loud mumble. Janus closed the door and leaned against it.</p><p>"You know it's good that you have acting skills or else the crush would be clear as day"</p><p>In response to this Remus lifted both of his middle fingers to Janus and mumbled into the couch "m not only one with a crush", the words making Janus laugh a bit in response <br/>"Either way I'm not the one gay panicking with my face in the couch". At this Remus just huffed and sat up on the couch. </p><p>"In my defense, he is absolutely fucking adorable. And is like the sweetest person!"</p><p>"Trust me I know that, I was more distracted by him than the puppies the first time you dragged me there. But you know just dramatic gay panicking on the couch isn't going to make feelings go away."</p><p>"I know. We're just gonna have to see how this shit goes huh Dee?"</p><p>" Yep. Now come on. Its getting late and both of us should sleep"</p><p>"Sleep is for the weak!"</p><p>"No it's not you're just a dramatic little shit"</p><p>"You know ya love me" he stuck out his tongue with this statement</p><p>" Yes I do now get to bed" Janus smiled as they kissed Remus' forehead before pulling him off the couch "Goodnight Remus"</p><p>"Goodnight Dee"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus and Patton go to a museum</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three started texting together almost every day. Having private messages and a group chat between the three. They would plan out times to spend time together, sometimes only Janus or Remus would be able to make it to these little meetings so they would get time to spend some time with just themselves. Such as today, today Remus had to help his brother who dragged him out of the house to help him with getting ready for a possible role in the community theatre.</p><p>Janus had met up with Patton in their usual spot in the park across the street from his work. Since it was just the two of them unexpectedly they hadn't really discussed what they would be doing, regardless Janus smiled when he saw Patton quickly walking towards him.</p><p>"Hello Patt- oh!" </p><p>Patton had quickly hugged Janus almost tackling him to  the ground making him grip onto the cardigan Patton kept around his shoulders </p><p>"Janus! I have an idea for what we should do today!"</p><p> Patton hopped up and down with a smile, Janus after regaining his balance smiles back </p><p>"What's your idea Patton?". </p><p>"What if we go to a library or a museum? You like academics, history and law right? We could go to the Human Rights History Museum Downtown today if you want!" </p><p>Patton grinned as he looked up at the taller man hopeful in his idea. Janus looked shocked that Patton had remembered how passionate he was about these thing soon smiling with Patton at the idea.</p><p>"Patton, that's an amazing idea and I would love to go do that with you today. Should I drive?"</p><p>"Sure! Lets go!" </p><p>The two drove to the museum not far from them. They spent hours together in the museum, Janus often going off on rambles about how certain things that the museum talked about came to be, and how some things have been a little twisted from actual history both of them smiling the whole way. Soon they realized that the museum was going to close soon and so they left the building walking closely together both smiling Patton speaking as they reached the car.</p><p>"Today was really great Janus! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I like hearing you talk about the stuff you're passionate about. Even if I'm not the most knowledgeable about it"</p><p>Janus gave a genuine smile and nodded</p><p>" I did enjoy it, honestly its been a while since I've talked about my passions like that. It was nice, and your company is always appreciated. Come on, we should head back before it gets to late" </p><p>Patton gave a quick nod as they left to go to their original meeting spot. Patton hopping out of the car to head to his own, stopping at Janus' window to say goodbye. </p><p>"Have a goodnight Jan! Stay safe okay?"</p><p>"I will Patton. You do the same"</p><p>Patton nods and hesitates before turning back and kissing Janus' cheek and turning back to go to his car leaving Janus red and in the mist of a gay panic as he heads home almost immediately flopping onto the couch next to Remus mumbling. </p><p>"I thought you said gay panicking into the couch wasn't going to do anything?"</p><p>"M chngd y mnd!"</p><p>"I'm gonna hear the whole story later arent I? Since my little shit of a brother dragged me away earlier"</p><p>Janus nodded his head yawning and soon falling asleep with Remus on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>